La historia de una chica vampiro
by kazi-chan26
Summary: La historia narrada de como una violinista y dibujante se convirtio en un ser inmortal y probablemente la unica razon por la cual la vida tiene sentido... Es mi primer fic porfavor pasen y leeanlo
1. Mi historia

LA HISTORIA DE UNA VAMPIRA

Capitulo #1

Es muy complicado tan solo cuento con 16 años y miren que va a ser difícil de comprender mi situación.

Rodeada de seres que jamás pude yo haber imaginado... de personas destacadas pero que por dentro no tenían el brillo que según la gente poseía por fuera... y si tenían brillo eran de los preciosos brazaletes que rodeaban su cuellos, muñecas... y que colgaban con un gran destello...pero no eran nadie a comparación del verdadero brillo... de un ser que inexplicablemente no se tomaba en cuenta como "estrella" si; si... se podía notar su luminosidad como si fuese el propietario de la luz de cada ocaso... como si fuera el dueño del sol... el inventor de la diamantina...pero no, como dije la verdad nunca se toma como verdad... la mentira la vence... y luego la reacción la favorece...Si yo inexplicablemente favorecía, tomaba en cuenta a esas personas que tenían luz por dentro y que trataban de mostrar una opaques que para ciertas personas era la verdad... y para mí que era la mentira...fui la única que pudo observar su bello camuflaje! Que los demás eran muy tontos como para no verlo...no importa... ese camuflaje no me vaciló... ese bello rostro lo único que consiguió fue encantarme... pero nunca hacerme una completa tonta... o si el único tonto fue aquel bello rostro que se ponía hojas verdes para ir a una batalla de pintura a la "selva". Los descubrí! Jaaaaaa! mil veces me rio de eso... porque me fascina tener la razón!.

Lo malo de esto de mis risas de murmullos de "se los dije!" podía yo sentir que por mas felicidad... en cada destello había... un gran descontento. Porque ahora soy yo la tonta camuflajeada!

Una asesina! claro que no asesina! pero lo soy! Lo soy!

Una chupa sangre, una fría, una momia! y claro...¡un vampiro!...

Les dolerá mucho conocer mi historia mi relato de como fui descubriendo... mientras yacía una derrota en mi...

Continuara…


	2. Les contare

LA HISTORIA DE UNA VAMPIRA

Capitulo #2

Bueno como les decía ayer... mi historia puede ser tan real como falsa... tras mi piel, como una navaja atravesada tras el pecho de alguien en alguna telenovela... o en una película de acción tras ver en el televisor volcar un auto...así era yo creyente de toda falsedad... pero ahora los demás son los creyentes mientras yo la mentira!

No, ya no puedo hacer nada... lo bueno que tengo ahora, fue por lo malo que tuve mucho tiempo después...en este tiempo ya tuviese mi paseo estudiantil por acabar el bimestre, pero no, no hay fiesta y si la hubiera fuese para festejar mi sexenio...

No les mencione mi nombre, solo le puse tensión a mi historia...

Me llamo Emily Clarson... ahora mi nombre es Alice Gehabich... todo fue por mi transformación... ¿cuál? se preguntaran, la de chica patética con corazón de pollo a la de estatua de marfil sin sentimientos... o sea una vampira.

Hay personas que no creen en nuestra existencia... yo tomaba mucho en cuenta las expectativas del no morir, a si que yo si creía, pero claro, lo mas mínimo que se puedan imaginar, porque en la realidad creía que no podía, que solo existía un mundo...

Y todo fue por un tropiezo... en un viaje escolar, ya saben cuando menos lo imaginas, el destino te persigue!

Bueno pues gracias a ese encuentro con uno de "ahora los míos" soy una vampira ¡claro no por un tropiezo me convertí! si no por un destello que observe...

Que inimaginable ¡por un destello! ahora no importa el saber de dónde provenía... si no que sentí al ver... solo al caer me golpee en la cabeza, y al levantarme vi que una cosa brillaba, y era una muñeca de una persona, me refiero a la parte del brazo... pensaba que era una chica alejada.. Pero me dolía mucho la cabeza que me desmalle, de la fuerza de tratar de responder la pregunta del ¿qué será?...

Continuara…


	3. El comienzo

LA HISTORIA DE UNA VAMPIRA

Capitulo#3

Resulto que pues no pude mas por mi desmallo...

Me recogieron rápidamente sin ni siquiera yo saber que era lo que pasaba...

Me despertaron con un aroma de un liquido muy fuerte... que era alcohol, reaccione al instante con el fétido aroma, gritando –sol-sol!-

Nadie sabia el porque.

Tiempo después me fui a mi cabaña a prepararme, para ir a la cama, estaba muy pensativa, tanto que ignore todas las conversaciones que me hacían las odiosas de mis compañeras, me di un baño, y como dije pensando en el "sol" me cepille el cabello, en un segundo pensé en tomar mi violín, que era mi instrumento favorito... mejor dicho que es, bueno, cerca había un pequeño lago, donde había patos, mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en aquella agua, y donde uno se arrullaba gracias a el canto de los grillos, acompañado de unas lucecitas que eran luciérnagas... en ese lugar encontré paz... para resolver mi situación.

Me lleve mi violín, mi cuadernillo y una pluma... junto con una lámpara que tenia forma de quinqué, me senté al lado de un árbol de copa ancha y entonces mire a lo lejos se visualizaba un cerro muy lindo... vi como un rostro sentado de una manera pensativa-triste... tal cual era mi posición.

La observe... y se movía, pensé que tal vez era un árbol, pero se movía de tal manera que parecía poseer articulaciones muy flexibles...

Entre mi pensé en ir tras esa "alucinación" para ver si era lo que veían mis ojos.

Al instante recordé que no podíamos pasar de aquel lado, ni al estanque porque según los profesores ay lobos y coyotes... ya que pues la zona de campaña estaba rodeada de un bosque, y es que a unos cuantos kilómetros del estanque se encontraba aquel bosque.

Lo único que hice fue tocar el violín... me aburrí un poco y cambie inmediatamente de actividad y me puse a dibujar aquella grandiosa imagen del cerro, y cuando lo estaba retratando con la pluma me di cuenta de que ya no estaba aquella "fantasía".

Muy confusa me fui de ahí, creo había escuchado unos pasos tras de mi... y me fui porque tal vez era una broma para que me descubrieran por no cumplir las normas de "seguridad".

Faltaba 1 semana para regresar a casa.

Pero en ese momento corrí por el susto de acabar en el estanque o posiblemente muerta tragada por un coyote.

Mejor me fui a dormir... pero del susto deje mi dibujo, y quede de regresar mañana en la noche por el, sin ningún cuidado, porque los demás eran tan cobardes como para tratar de acercarse a esa parte... ya que a ellos no les gusta la aferracion...

Al fin llego el sueño y...

Continuara…


	4. El sueño

LA HISTORIA DE UNA VAMPIRA

Capitulo #4

Como dije... el sueño me llego, atándome a la zona de pesadillas, y no comprendí la mayoría de las partes del relato eufórico que me presentaba. Solo soñé con el incomprensible "rostro" que vi en la parte de la montaña, pero la parte única que no comprendía era: porque soñé con esa sombra únicamente?... solo esa era la imagen, aterradora, que me ponía eufórica... solo eso.

Me desperté, con un dolor de cabeza... pero inmediatamente salí, eran las 3:00 de la madrugada, nunca creí despertarme por una estúpida imagen. ummmm... pero nada era imposible ese día.

me quede a mitad del campamento son saber a dónde me dirigía sin ningún consentimiento, creo que esa imaginé lo único que quería lograr era ver reflejada en mi un toque de frustración, y no sabía si lo lograría, pero me vinieron imágenes nuevas, era un sendero rodeado de arbustos con espinas, era lógico que eran rosales, y más para allá un camino misterioso, que daba lugar a un bello jardín donde el sol daba a un rostro brillante, que no pude descifrar esa personalidad, de tanto brillo, no se dejaba ver.

-levántate, boba!- escuche que me gritaban varias voces...

-está loca, tomo un descanso aquí, despiértenla!-

-no!- grite sin compasión me arrojaron agua helada!

Llorando me fui detrás de mi cabaña, y recordé que tenia actividades programadas, pero las cancele, se lo dije al profesor, y de mala gana me lo concedió, aliste una maleta, para en la noche irme a "relajar", mi estuche de violín, las notas, papel, lápiz etc... Así que me puse a dibujar las imágenes que se me habían presentado, y claro que lugares eran, todos los días restantes, estuve recordando las imágenes, así que cada una las dibuje.

Se despidieron, pero yo ni un adiós dije... salí rápido al auto de papa, y no hable en el camino, solo le dije a mi padre -te quiero papa, hum... tengo cosas que hacer llegando a casa- creo que me comprendió.

Así que llegando subí, me tropecé, con un escalón pero me alcance a sujetar, y no paso nada. Llego una visita a casa, papá no abría la puerta así que baje corriendo, y me cay de las escaleras...

Estaba sangrando de la cabeza, y no pude pararme, me desmaye

Papá salió hecho tornado, y me levanto, me acostó en el sofá, y entonces, me volvieron a echar esa sustancia, y desperté...

Continuara…

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews me encantaron todos son muy lindos y en cuanto a los capítulos más largo intentare hacerlos ok bueno eso es todo…**


End file.
